


Dim all the lights and get close to me

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out (1) [75]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, Community: fluffbingo, Episode: s04e21 Fallacy, Established Relationship, F/F, Late at Night, Naked Cuddling, Snippets, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Liv sighed. “I’m not worried about that, I’m worried about what some of our cases are doing to you.”





	Dim all the lights and get close to me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Fallacy. Post ep missing scene written for the kiss prompt on my summer mini challenge [table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/249370.html) and the quiet prompt on my fluffbingo [table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/244235.html).
> 
> Title is from Win Win by Diplo featuring Tove Lo.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Having been home for a couple of hours, Olivia and Alex were curled up on top of the covers, gently touching each other not wanting to do anything more than just be close together in the near darkness of the room, the only light streaming in from a street light. Although Olivia has noticed on the drive back from Bellevue that Alex had been a little too quiet and her current affect concerning because this was almost identical to how she had spiralled down throughout the Sam Cavanaugh case and now Cheryl Avery’s case had the potential to make her behave just as recklessly again.

Slowly caressing the side of Alex's breast, letting her know she was still awake and ready to listen when she needed it. “I know what you’re thinking,” Liv said, barely above a whisper.

Adjusting her position, Alex placed a languid kiss on Olivia's mouth. “I need to talk to the sentencing judge in the morning,” her voice thick with misplaced guilt.

“What for?”

“To ask for Cheryl to serve her sentence at Bellevue. It might not be safer than Riker's for her, but I can at least try to get her in a place where she can get treatment.”

“If the judge says no.”

“Then I’ll raise all kinds of hell, but I won’t go as far as I did before if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Liv sighed. “I’m not worried about that, I’m worried about what some of our cases are doing to you.”

Alex moved so that she was on top of Olivia. “I’ll be fine Liv but for tonight can we just stay like this.” Feeling contented with the way her skin felt against Olivia's.

Placing her hands on Alex's back, Olivia waited a few moments for her to fall asleep. They could deal with any potential fallout in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to Dreamwidth on 14.7.19
> 
> May revise this at some point.


End file.
